The end of a year, is the beginning
by YMCbAde
Summary: We know how the girls met, bu Ali, but do we know how the girls met Ali? To put us in the mood for new year, I have decided to revolve the story around this time, the end of twenty fifteen. I hope you enjoy it so far, I have enjoyed writing it, and there will be lots of cliffhangers and lots of ... Oh yes their back, A ...
1. The twins meet the leader

Author's message: Hi guys, I am really sorry that I have not posted in ages and around Christmas! To make up for it, here is a fanfiction to say sorry, but to also brighten up our minds for news year eve! We all know how the girls met, but do we really know how Ali met the girls? Here is a opinion and a view of my brain of what I would want to happen. Sorry if the characters aren't how they are on the show, I will try my best! By the way, the liars are eighteen in this story, all of them. Sorry this part is not in bold, my iPad didn't let me! Okay, here we go...

It was a fine day in Rosewood, people were getting ready for New Year's Day, after having the delightful Christmas, and we're together with families.  
"Dad! Dad! Dad! Can Toby and me go to the New Year's Eve party?" Spencer eagerly asked. Her and Toby had been wanting to go for years and every year her Dad said wait until next year.  
"Ok, just because you are twins and I know you will stick together.

Spencer smiled, she loved being a twin with Toby. They didn't look that much alike, but they still could go places because their Dad said they would 'stick together'. Whatever that means. Spencer and Toby just wander around together, and when Toby sees his friends, he lets Spencer go see Wren, her best friend when she was little. Toby is thirty seconds older then Spencer, so he acts like her big brother.

" Toby! Toby!" Spencer screamed, as she almost slipped down the stairs.

"Be careful, Spence! What's the matter? Are we allowed to go to the New Year's Eve party? Let me guess, he said no? Wait, he says we always 'stick together'. So... we are going," Toby guessed. Even though he was the eldest, Spencer was the clever one.

Spencer eagerly nodded, then screamed.

The other liars were all going, but did not no the others were as well.

The last day of school in 2015 had come, and Rosewood High was decorated with New Year's Day notes. Spencer and Toby walked into school, side by side, as Toby went to his friend, Jason, and Spencer went to her best friend, Wren. Spencer and Toby walked around the lockers, searching for Wren first.

"Ow! That hurt," screamed a blonde girl who looked like she was trying to protect someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Toby and Spencer apologised, not knowing what they did wrong. The fair haired girl looked at Toby.

"I'm Alison, who are you?" Toby looked at Spencer and Looked at the girl, hoping Spencer would think of something to say before he had to say his name.

"He's shy. My name is Spencer. His name is Toby. May I ask, what did we do," Spencer politely asked, this girl looked slightly scary.

"You bumped into me, Spencer. Anyway, Toby, are you going to the New Year's Eve party? We could go together," Alison said, once again, focusing on the shy boy instead of the confident girl, Spencer.

"I am going with Spencer," Toby mumbled, looking at Spencer again.

"So, you two going out? Is that why Toby is so shy around me, there is nothing to be scared of. I am just trying to make friends," Alison asked. There was something odd about this girl. She looked at you in a special way.

"No, we're twins. We only go so we can new friends as well as eachother. Toby has a boy called Jason Dilarentis and I have..."

"Jason Dilarentis? He's my brother. Be careful around him though, he is annoying. Spencer, can I go with you? Looks like Toby has a friend to go with," Ali asked, looking at Toby instead of Spencer.

"You can, Spence. I am agreeing with going with Jason, and we will have eachothers numbers, so we can call in emergency," Toby gestured. Ali turned her head to Spencer.

"So Spence, you going? We will have a great time. We could make some friends. I have always wanted to be in a group of friends," Ali carried on, catching on with the nick names.

Spencer turned her head for Toby's face expression on her making friends without him, but he was gone.

Spencer nodded her head to Ali, and they walked of, arms linked like they had known eachother forever. Spencer was worried about Toby him in the toilets at class.

* * *

Aria was washing her hands in the toliet sinks.

"Toby pick up," she heard someone muttering in the first cubicle.

"Hello," Aria slowly asked, not sure who was in there.

Spencer slowly walked out and saw Aria.

"Sorry for the sudden noise, my twin won't pick up as he just left me with my new friend. I don't know why he left or if he was jealous because I made a new friend instead of my other friend," Spencer blurted, she had left class to go to the toilets to try and get Toby to answer his phone. Aria smiled at Spencer and left.

"Now she probably thinks I am crazy," Spencer muttered, when her phone rung. She answered it thinking it was Toby.

"Hello! Toby?"

"No, this is Wren, Spence. Why did you think it was Toby?"

"He just left me when I made a new friend, Alison."

"Other problems, why didn't you come find me this morning, I almost missed my first class," Wren asked, in the men's toilets.

"Told you, I made a new friend accidentally by bumping into her, then I had to go to class, then I forgot to call you," Spencer listed, but the other side hung up.

"Wren, are you there?" Spencer sighed, why was everyone hanging up on her or running away? She slowly walked back to class, but Alison was the only one there.

"Where has everyone gone? Is class over," Spencer asked as Ali nodded.

"I waited for you, I wanted to show you something..."

Author's note: So, I thought it would be nice if it revolved around New Year's Eve, as it is near it and it may get some of us into a celebrating mood after Christmas ended ;(. Sorry, forgot to tell you, Spencer and Toby are twins and Toby is friends with Ali's older brother. No, they don't know about the step brother and step sister thing yet, but I promise I will add that in in this fanfiction! Exciting to see how they will react as I don't know how they will either. I hope you enjoyed, I will post another chapter when I have got... Three reviews to start us of with. Sorry if I am being harsh with three reviews. If you have any suggestions or questions about the fanfiction or when will I post, tell me on a review, and say if you want it to count in the, three review count. Like if it is a question, not what you think. By!


	2. The chase

**I know I have posted so quickly, it's because I love writing about this! So this is chapter two, where we will find out what Ali has to show Spencer and more friends will come and join. We will find out where Toby went and why Wren hung up, and at the end another cliffhanger... Please review as it will help me carry on and it will help this story get the support to carry on. I may get up to chapter ten as the end but may carry on, I will put up a poll saying if you want it to be longer then chapter ten or just ten chapters! Please review telling me wether you liked it and what I could call this chapter or other chapters! Enjoy!**

"Ok Alison, what is it?"

"Did you send me a message saying, I know where Toby is, and you can get him easy peasy -A?" Spencer shook her head.

"Message 'A' back! Then we can find Toby," Spencer was starting to worry now, she thought Toby was just jealous, not been kidnapped.

"Ready to go to lunch, Spence?" Spencer flung round as Toby was standing at the door, waiting for Spencer to go to lunch with him. Spencer looked at Ali and they both shrugged. Spencer went with Toby and Toby went to see his girl best friend except from Spencer, Emily.

Spencer was not that keen on Emily, she found her too in the spotlight when it was someone else's turn. But she was sure it would wear off.

"Hi Toby! Hi Spencer. Toby, do you want to go to the New Year's Eve party together? You don't have to if you are going with Spencer," Emily asked. Spencer looked at Toby in the 'if you must' way.

"I would love to Em! Spencer is going with Ali so we can go together," Toby asked. Spencer sighed, then she got a message.

 **I never knew you were the jealous type, Spence, especially over your brother and one of her friends! But don't worry, I pay Emily a visit as well as you. You two are my favourite, so is Ali. Aria and me get distant messages. So does Hanna Marin, but you don't know her. You two are like in the same cage and you don't know it. -A**

"Spence, who was that," Toby asked, now Spencer had gone red and was sweating.

"Just Ali, I will message her back," Spencer made up, as Emily was trying to read the message to see what it was.

"A", Emily muttered, looking into pure space.

"You get them too," she muttered into mid air again.

"Pardon," Spencer asked looking at Emily half way through her message to Ali. Emily shuddered then shrugged it off.

 **I just got a message from 'A'? Who is this creature? 'A' said that you get messages, Aria does and Emily. Also Hanna Marin? Apparently, me and Hanna are in the same cage but we don't know it? Something like that. Call me! Toby has a friend who is freaking me out! ;( -Spencer**

Spencer walked away from her sibling and disliked enemy. She saw Wren and walked up to him. Wren just sighed and walked away.

"Wren! Come back," Spencer screamed down the hall, catching a lot of attention. Spencer knew he was not going to turn around, so she ran infront of him to make him stop.

"Wren, why are you running away from me?"

"Is it true what 'A' said?"

"I don't know what you mean, who is 'A'? Do you know? Wren! Speak to me," Spencer screamed, but he did not bother to tell her what 'A' said.

Spencer turned around and saw Toby. He looked at her with a puzzled face. She walked to Toby.

"S.O.S," Spencer muttered to Toby.

They had a twin meeting place and when they said S.O.S it meant to meet in the cupboard in the library, no one went there. But of course Emily was with Toby so it was a bit arkward.

"No, Spence, I can't leave Emily," Toby repeated, muttering as well as Spencer.

Wren went behind Spencer and lifted her over his shoulder with a serious face and ignored Spencer's screaming. He took her to the cupboard in the library, where Spencer intended to go but not with Wren.

"Wren! Put me down! Please," Spencer echoed, then she got put down and Wren locked the door.

"Spencer, who is 'A'?" Spencer shrugged, and tried to open the door.

"Spencer! I want to show you something! Stop trying to unlock the door," Wren instructed. Wren got his phone out ready to show Spencer the message that 'A' had sent, but Spencer was chlostrophobic when she was locked in a space and couldn't get out. She unlocked the door and ran out, with Wren not far behind.

Spencer ran past Toby as he caught her by the arm and looked at Wren suspiciously.

"I was just trying to... Sorry Toby," Wren stuttered. Toby was very protective of Spencer and was not that keen on Wren chasing his little sister, and Wren knew that.

"Toby," Emily started, "So you are going to the New Year's Eve party with me?"

Toby nodded as Spencer fumed. She was still caught by Toby's arm, but she still felt threatened by Emily. Then, Hanna Marin walked by. Spencer reconised her and ran after her.

"Hanna Marin?! Do you know who 'A' is?" Hanna paused in her tracks.. Then she walked faster through the hall.

"Obviously not Hanna," Spencer muttered. Wren was still standing there, and Toby was watching Spencer with every move she did.

Emily got a message, and Spencer looked over her shoulder.

"You get them too," Spencer whispered behind Emily, as Emily whipped her head around to see Spencer, but Spencer was looking into pure mid air. Toby looked puzzled again, why was everyone looking at something when 'A' was mentioned? Just then, something blurted up behind them.

"Spence, what is that behind you?" ...

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! I was wondering who you want Spencer to go out with, I think Toby and Emily will try to go out, but... I have said to much! So, if you want it to be someone in the show, review saying: I want Spencer to go out with... But if you want to make up your own charecter, you can post it in a review, but please can it say: I want Spencer to go out with... ... Is age ... And has the personality like... So you probably get the point, if you want to make up a charecter, put their name and description of them, how they act and what they look like. I will then put the PLL person if you just chose someone who is already there, on a poll as well as the top made up charecter with the description. How it works is you post the charecter, I will choose the top six ones from the already there characters to the made up ones. We will see what charecter it is! Bye!**


	3. The shared room

**So I know I have been posting recently loads, but Olivia13 (great writer) and me have decided this is fanfiction week for us where we post as much as we can this week on a fanfiction. Olivia13 has done it on her amazing fanfiction 'the challenging future' while I have started a new fanfiction! Please post the 'who Spencer is going out with' reviews or I will have no choices on who it could be. I may drop in a few clues about it, but if you review, it could be your charecter! Enjoy!**

"Spencer, what is that behind you?"

"Toby, don't play that trick on me," Spencer batted back.

"It's not a trick, Spence, what is that," Wren asked, looking right over Spencer's shoulder. Spencer flipped around. And saw something shocking and real.

 **I am getting into your life, aren't I , Spence! -A**

That is what was on a massive sign in the hall. And everyone was looking at Spencer, guessing it was her.

"Whoever it is, very funny, but no one messes with Spencer without pay back," Wren shouted, hoping Spencer would forgive him. The sign changed again.

 **And no one can protect you,** ** _Spencer Hastings_** **, -A**

"Just ignore it, Wren. Someone is just trying to make a joke. Probably Aria Motgomery, she thinks I am crazy," Spencer mumbled. Everyone got to class, except from Emily who just started at the sign like it was a nightmare. It was for the five strangers.

* * *

"Spencer! Spencer Hastings! You raised your hand! Wake up!"

Spencer fluttered her eyelids as she woke up on her desk.

"What happened?"

"Spencer! Never fall asleep in my classes, please," Mr. Fitz warned. Apparently, Spencer had fallen asleep a somehow entered herself for the New Year's Eve party to set it up for half an hour.

Spence yawned and went out with the rest of the leaving students.

"Spence? You look like you just got woken up in class," Wren explained.

"You guessed right. Where's Toby, isn't he meant to be taking me home?"

"I am," Wren started," he went with Emily. Spence, are you OK?"

Spencer knew she was not OK. Emily was steeling her brother!

"Spence, are you ok," Wren asked, noticing her boiling red face. Spencer strutted past him and grabbed his hand. There she saw Toby in the car with Emily.

"Wren, can I drive your car?"

"Ssure," Wren stuttered.

Spencer jumped into the car, Wren following behind. Spencer started to drive, and followed Emily and Toby.

Every single turn, Spencerfollowed their car. Finally, they landed in Spencer's drive. Spencer raged out of the car, into the house, but realised. Toby was calling her.

"Spence, I'm home! Are you!? Last day of school has finished! Did you sign up for helping the New Year's Eve party? I didn't," Toby shouted.

"I just got home," Spencer called behind him. Toby soon turned around and saw her standing in the door, gripping onto Wren's wrist.

"Wren, you can go home now. Thanks for the lift," Toby thanked. Spencer looked round at Wren, he was loosening her hand, but she pulled him back.

"Wren's staying. What about Emily. We can't have two friends round at once," Soencer mumbled, trying to make it clear to Emily and Toby that Wren was staying.

"What's the big fuss down here? We have talked about this. You both can have friends round. Dad is NOT home," Jason called from his room. Jason was their older brother by five years. He was very protective of them and makes sure everything is fair. He spends most of his time in his room, listening to their fights.

"Stay out of it Jason, Wren is staying, Right?" Spencer did her cute eyes. She only did them for Jason and Toby. Jason sighed and faced the wall so he could not see Spencer's face.

"They can both stay," Jason mumbled, then went back to his work. Spencer made a dash for the kitchen. When they got in there, Toby went in with Emily nearby.

"Wren," Spencer asked, making sure Toby was listening, "can you stay for a sleepover, you can stay in _my_ room?"

"I really wish I could, Spence, but I can't. I don't have any clothes..." Wren started, but Spencer cut in.

"Toby, could Wren borrow your clothes?" Toby shook his head.

"Wren, please?" Wren shook his head. Then left. Emily stood there, still, looking at Spencer. Spencer realised and thought she would make a joke.

"Emily, stop looking at me. It's like your A," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Emily, would you like to stay for a sleepover?" Emily shook her head to Toby, and said she didn't have any clothes.

"That's fine, I stole some of Spencer's clothes this morning." Emily agreed she would stay for a sleepover. And Spencer glared. She then rushed up to Jason, Toby rushing after. He knew he was going to get told off.

"Jason," Spencer screamed halfway up the stairs, "Toby stole my clothes, and now is letting his friend where them."

"Toby, don't steal. Spencer, just be nice," Lucus sorted. Sometimes they could be so immature, "Spence, you can sleep in my room, we can have our own sleepover." Spencer nodded at Jason. Then walked down the stairs into Spencer and Toby's room. Their room was downstairs. She locked the door and got into her onsiee, and put her hair up into a pony tail. She then unlocked the door and messaged Wren on her phone.

 **Wren: Sorry I couldn't stay, us Emily staying?**

 **Spencer: Yes, and Toby stole my clothes so Emily is wearing them.**

 **Wren: Are you helping for the New Year's Eve party? I'm not. A girl asked me to go with her. Well, I think she did. You can tell she wants to ask me.**

 **Spencer: Who?**

 **Wren: Hanna Marin.**

 **Spencer: Lucky, Ali quit on me. She is going with someone called Ian Harding.**

 **Wren: Who are you going with?**

 **Spencer: Have got to go, bye.**

Then Spencer got another message.

 **Look at your window-A**

 **Ok, so another cliffhanger! So, I have only had two reviews in this story, and I have seen all the people who have viewed it. I would really appreciate it if you could just leave a review, to tell me what you think, and who Spencer could be going out with. It can be one word review on who it could be, or a description. Or even what you think! Please, it doesn't cost anything to tell me if I'm doing well or not. Thank you. Next chapter will be when we find out who Spencer is going out with. But I need more reviews for it. I know I said that Toby hangs out with Jason, but they are brothers. I thought it would be exciting with a new charecter.**


	4. The party has its ways

**So, sorry I have not posted since last year! (Lol) This is a bit of the party and the helping it get ready session. We will find out who Spencer is dating but I had to choose myself. Please review, it gives this story support to carry on.**

 **Spencer's POV**

 **See you at the party -A.**

That was what was wiped against my window in red paint, I think.

* * *

I was having my break on setting things up by going to the pub. Just to have a coffee.

"Hi, I'm Hardy. Are you going to the New Year's Eve party tonight? We can go together?"

"Escuese me," I asked. I don't even know him at all!

"A girl at your school recommended this place to me,Aria Motgomery? Does that ring a bell," Hardy asked, trying to get my attention.

"I will go with you to the party," I explained. Weirdly, Hardy's face brightened up.

"But I am helping with the party, so I can't hang out now."

"Same," Hardy responded and smiled. I smiled lightly. We walked out and into the party area to carry on for another five minutes before I was done.

Around half an hour later, we were walking around the park as we had finished. The whole time her kept his eyes on me but I looked straight ahead as he was freaking me out.

"Do you know someone who goes by the name of A?" He shrugged at my question. It was worth the try.

"Have you heard of someone called Toby Hastings," he asked. I stopped thinking for a second. He didn't know I was related to him as he only knew my name was Spencer.

"Why?"

"Because my little sister Saw him in the park with some girl, and I was just shocked that he was with a girl."

"You really don't know him, do you," I asked. He shrugged. He then showed me a picture of a boy and a girl playing on the swings in the park we were walking around. The boy was Toby . I was the girl. It was when Toby and I ran away last week. We slept in the park, and then we had to go back or we would get into trouble. I won't tell him I'm his twin.

"It is probably Emily Fields, they are really close," I lied. Why would I lie to a person I like?!

We walked around the park a bit more but it wasn't to long before Toby and Emily came along.

"Hi Spence," Toby said.

"So, you do know Toby Hastings," Hardy put together.

" Er, Spencer and I are twins. Who is that guy, Spence?" Hardy looked at me in a questioning face wondering what I would say he was to me and that he is my twin.

"My date for tonight," I answered. Emily looked at Hardy and he looked back like he was not interested in her.

Toby walked off muttering something about seeing me at the party.

* * *

I finally arrived at the party with Hardy. We wondered around a bit, before I saw an anonymous person walk across, with a letter 'A' on the back in red. I decided to follow so I told Hardy I was going to get a drink. On my way following this person, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologised. The person looked up and it was Wren. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but soon got pulled away by Hanna Marin. It was annoying, but I had Hardy. I think I liked Wren a little more than a friend a few weeks ago, but now I have met Hardy, I know Wren wasn't right. I lost A sadly. They started the fire works as the countdown started. When it turned new year, everyone started shouting and screaming.

I now was with Hardy and we were cheering. I saw Toby and Emily _kissing!_ I mean, that is disgusting! But Toby looked happy. So I guess I should leave it. Hardy saw what I was looking at.

"Jealous?"

"Nah," I answered, "They only met the other day. Shocked, really." Hardy smiled. He was great at understanding.

"Have you got any siblings?"

"Yep," Hardy answered, "one, a younger sister who is called Scarlett."

"Awwwwww! She sounds cute! When can I meet her? How old is she?" Hardy held up three fingers. I smiled.

"I have an older brother," I explained. Hardy nodded. He was slightly tired by this point so we went home.

* * *

"Do you want to stay for a sleepover?" I figured we could sleep in Toby and my room as Toby had gone round Emily's for a while. He said he would come home at twelve.

"Spencer, I don't have any clothes..."

"Toby's, I stole them from his wardrobe," I smiled, revenge was sweet. Luckily, Jason was not home.

* * *

It was midnight, and Hardy was asleep. I smiled. He snored really loudly and it was funny. Then, I heard the door open and Toby AND Emily's voice come through the door.

"Do you want to stay," Toby asked, and you could hear Emily's response. They were going to have a sleepover.

I heard Toby wonder in to the room I was 'sleeping' in.

"Looks like that guy Hardy is staying as well," Toby muttered and I hoped he wouldn't wake Hardy.

Then the sound of Toby talking was so peaceful, I fell asleep.

 **Hardy's POV**

I heard Toby and Emiky muttering what they could do.

"I know! I could pick Spencer up and put her in the bed Hardy us in, next to him, then we could sleep in my bed," Toby suggested. You could here Toby picking Spencer up on the back and carrying her over to my bed. There was a jolt in the bed as I turned around to see Spencer.

She was lightly asleep. I jogged her and then she opened her eyes and smiled.

 **That is chapter four! Hardy was played by Patrick J Adams, Troian's fiancé. I thought it may be a good idea!**


End file.
